The invention concerns a rhythm instrument for producing sounds by striking cymbals against each other, which are configured concave in the center and are also provided with a surrounding edge, and an operating device which makes possible to strike the cymbals against each other.
When playing music convex-shaped cymbals are also used as rhythm and percussion instruments, aside from the most different types of drums and kettledrums. Single or multiple cymbals can be used as percussion instruments with which sounds are produced with sticks or other adequate means. The cymbals can also be struck or moved against each other, while two cymbals, if possible identical in size, make contact at their edges. By striking the same against each other in this manner, the cymbals which are preferably made of metal, are shifted in their vibrations, which effects a particularly long-lasting sound. To the standard equipment of a percussion instrument belong also the so-called hi-hats. An essential part of these instruments are two cymbals, which are controlled by a pedal and are struck against each other, while producing a sound, in such a way that they--as described--meet at their edges. As a rule, the upper cymbal is movable, the lower cymbal is rigidly arranged. A spring-supported rod, which is located at the lower end inside a tube and at whose upper end is attached the upper cymbal, is pulled down by operating the pedal. The same strikes against a cymbal connected to the tube and facing toward it. In this way, the typical metallic and long-lasting sound is produced. In concerts as well as when recording on a sound carrier in a studio, hi-hats are used as rhythm instruments, which as a rule can be operated in rhythm by the foot of the drummer. The base drum is usually operated with the other foot. Such rhythm instruments, however, are also operated manually, while handles or the like are attached to the backs of the cymbals, which make possible a movement of the two cymbals toward each other. This is actually one of the oldest rhythm instruments, which is already known. The shape of this cymbal has not changed much during the course of the centuries. As a rule, they are hat-shaped, for which reason they are also called hi-hats. In the course of the decades and centuries, however, the shape has been adapted or changed under certain circumstances, the metal used has also varied, the rhythm instrument per se, however, remains unchanged in that the cymbals are tuned and shaped in such a way that they make possible different sound variations when striking against each other. This sound variation, however, is limited.